Our Secret Love in Hogwarts (versi Indonesia)
by vitalevina89
Summary: Saat seorang bad girl dari Slytherin jatuh cinta dg seorang good boy dari Gryffindor,apakah ia akan tetap menjadi bad girl atau berubah menjadi baik? yang jelas, Madison Greengrass berencana merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Liam Hemsworth,supaya keduanya tidak berada dalam bahaya.
1. Part 1

**PART 1**

 **16 Juli pukul 9 malam**

 **Greengrass Manor, lantai 3 sayap Barat**

Theo menjatuhkan tubuhku keatas ranjang dan menciumku lagi. Lidahnya masuk menjelajah mengait-ngait, mencari lidahku.

Tangannya aktif bergerilya. Namun saat ia mulai berusaha membuka kaosku, aku menepis tangannya.

"Wh- ?" Ia terengah,tampak bingung.

"Jangan sekarang Theodore, aku belum siap,"

Theodore mendengus keras, berbalik dan terduduk di ranjang, kecewa.

Ia mendesah panjang. Mungkin sudah ke lima kali ia meminta dan aku menolaknya.

"Kenapa lagi belum siap, Maddie? Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya supaya malam ini spesial. Kamu sendiri kan yang bilang ingin segalanya spesial di saat pertama mu,"

Aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Kamarku memang sudah ia rubah tanpa sepengetahuanku menjadi seperti suatu kamar untuk honeymoon lengkap dengan kelopak bunga mawar yang ditebar di sisi ranjang dan lilin lilin yang disusun membentuk tanda hati.

Saat akan membuka mulut, terdengar ketukan di keras di pintu kamarku.

Saved by the bell.

"Maddie, ayah mencarimu. Ia berada di ruang kerjanya," Daphne Greengrass, sepupuku berteriak dari luar.

"Penting! Sekarang juga!" Tambahnya sebelum berlari pergi.

Aku bergegas berdiri dan membetulkan bajuku dan rambutku yang berantakan. Ada urusan apa paman mencariku malam-malam?

Disampingku Theodore terlihat marah namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku Theodore, mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang saja,"

Aku mencoba memegang bahunya namun ditepisnya.

Ia mengenakan kembali jubahnya, menutupi bagian celana atasnya yang membesar setelah peristiwa tadi.

"Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu,"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia membuka jendela kamarku lalu terbang menaiki sapu terbangnya.

Aku memandang sosoknya yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi titik lalu menghilang dibalik awan gelap musim panas, sebelum mengunci kembali jendelaku.

 _Maafkan aku, Theodore Notts..._

 _Aku benar-benar belum siap._

 _ **hai,aku pendatang baru disini..mau upload part 2 tapi ga tau caranya biar bisa chapter2 an gitu,ada yg bisa bantu? so much thanks before**_


	2. Part 2

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang kerja pamanku. Ia sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya.

"Madison. Silakan masuk. Dan kunci pintunya dibelakangmu"

Aku masuk dan menutup pintu ruang kerja pamanku.

"Ini untukmu," paman menyerahkan sebuah kunci emas kecil padaku.

"Itu kunci bank mu di Gringgotts berisi warisan dari ibu dan nenekmu"

Aku terkejut. Jarang-jarang pamanku membicarakan ibuku, apalagi apabila ada bibiku, Robertina Lestrange.

Dan baru kali ini, seumur hidupku, aku tahu ibuku, yang sudah lama meninggal, meninggalkan sesuatu untukku.

"Maafkan paman tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Bibimu sudah mengincar kunci ini sejak lama. Malam ini malam yang tepat untuk memberikannya padamu, karena bibimu sedang berkunjung ke Malfoy's Manor.

"Hari ini, umurmu sudah 17 tahun, maka kamu sudah bisa ke Gringotts sendiri dengan kunci itu. Pergilah kesana, dan cari sebanyak-banyaknya petunjuk tentang kematian ibumu,"

"Petunjuk apa paman?Bukannya ibu meninggal karena-"

"Shhh..jangan menyela," kata pamanku. Ia menoleh dengan was-was ke arah pintu.

" _Muffliato_ " kata paman sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke pintu.

Paman seperti ketakutan jika pembicaraan ini didengar.

"Waktu kita tak banyak. Intinya sepagi mungkin besok kamu berangkat ke Gringotts dan cari petunjuk tentang kematian ibumu. Disana jg tersimpan kunci menuju rumah musim panas milik nenekmu. Tinggallah disana mulai besok." Paman William menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya paman juga sebenarnya tidak menyarankanmu kembali ke Hogwarts tahun ini,"

Terdapat Daily Prophet yang terbuka di meja kerja pamanku. Sejak kementrian sihir mengumumkan secara resmi kembali nya Voldemort, berita kematian dan penculikan menjadi berita sehari-hari.

"Tidak kembali ke Hogwarts? Tapi ini tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts, paman. Aku harus mengambil ujian N.E.W.T,"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi aku menyarankan untukmu segera pindah dari rumah ini mulai besok. Akhir minggu ini Bellatrix, kakaknya bibimu akan berkunjung. Dan mungkin minggu depan, Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri akan mengadakan pertemuan di rumah ini. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum pamanmu ini direkrut sebagai Pelahap Maut, sama seperti ayahmu dan saudara-saudara bibimu." Suara paman bergetar, tampak ketakutan di matanya.

Aku bergidik. Pangeran Kegelapan akan berkunjung kesini?

"Aku - aku.. tidak sekuat ibumu," tampak mata paman berkaca-kaca sambil memandang lukisan ibuku di meja kerjanya.

"Pergilah, Madison. Ingat kata-kata paman. Ini tahun-tahun yang berbahaya disini. Akan ada perang besar. Paman sebentar lagi akan bergabung dan berperang bersama pangeran kegelapan. Namun kamu..jalanmu masih panjang untuk memilih. Lakukanlah segalanya yang kamu bisa asal kamu selamat. Seperti seorang Slytherin sejati."

Tepat di depan mataku terlihat foto bergerak di Daily Prophet yang menunjukkan mayat-mayat korban pembunuhan massal hari ini, dengan darah berceceran dimana mana. Aku merasa mual.


	3. Part 3

Langit masih mendung dan kelam begitu aku menginjakkan kaki keluar dari Gringotts. Perutku masih mual akibat menaiki kereta bawah tanah bersama Goblin tadi.

Ruang penyimpanan di Gringotts milik ibuku ternyata hanya berisi tumpukan Galleon, sebuah kunci kecil, sebuah foto dan sebuah sertifikat kumal dengan tulisan bahasa Prancis yang tidak kuketahui artinya.

Aku mendesah, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan petunjuk-petunjuk ini.

Semalam paman juga sudah berkali-kali menegaskan untuk tidak menceritakan bibi Robertina tentang hal ini. Jadi aku harus bertanya pada siapa?

Aku bergegas menyusuri jalanan Diagon Alley yang sepi. Sejak kebangkitan Pangeran Kegelapan, hampir semua toko ditutup dan ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Terutama setelah Florean Fortesque penjual es krim dan Ollivander si pembuat tongkat sihir itu tiba-tiba diculik.

Saat aku berjalan, beberapa orang berbisik-bisik sambil menatapku. Kebanyakan malah tidak berani melihatku dan bergegas mempercepat langkah dan pergi ketakutan.

Memang ayahku, keluarga bibiku bahkan sahabat-sahabatku, merupakan keluarga Pelahap Maut dan pendukung terdepan Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Maddie! Maddison!"

Sebuah suara familiar memanggiku.

Ternyata Miranda Malfoy, salah seorang sahabatku di Slytherin.

Aku tersenyum dan melambai.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?"Miranda melirik sambil mengibaskan rambut pirang putihnya yang panjang, khas keluarga Malfoy.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di Leaky Cauldron.

"Gringotts, membuka kamar penyimpanan untukku sendiri," aku berbohong dengan lancar.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku..sedang mengikuti adikku, Draco tapi kehilangan jejaknya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ulang tahun ke 17 mu kemarin bersama Theodore?" tanya Miranda antusias. Ya, topik favorit nomer 1 nya ialah membicarakan lelaki.

"Mmm..Aku diwarisi ibuku sebuah rumah. Mungkin aku akan menghabiskan sisa liburanku disana, mulai besok."

"Rumah? Dimana?" Miranda bertanya dengan nada iri.

"Umm..Prancis," jawabku cepat.

Please jangan bertanya di kota apa. Aku bahkan belum melihat foto rumah itu dengan jelas, hanya sekilas dibawah temaram lilin milik Goblin.

"Demi apa..di Prancis?" Miranda menatapku lagi, jelas-jelas dengan wajah iri.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Theodore? Apakah sudah melakukannya tadi malam?" Wajah Miranda berubah menjadi jenaka dalam sejenak. Ia memang ratunya manipulasi.

Aku menarik nafas.

"Belum,"

Miranda melorotkan bahunya, kecewa.

"Maddison, diantara geng kita..dan malah mungkin diantara kita se angkatan, hanya kamu yang belum melepaskan keperawananmu!"

"Ssshhh Miranda, jangan keras-keras, aku -- aku belum siap,"

"Belum siap kenapa sih? Bahkan Marcy si troll itu saja sudah melakukannya dengan Crabbe!" Ia tertawa merendahkan.

Aku tidak suka jika Miranda menertawakan Marcy seperti itu. Marcy adalah teman geng kami. Kami bertiga dijuluki 3M, singkatan dari Miranda, Maddison dan Marcy dan kami lumayan populer di Hogwarts terutama di kalangan Slytherin.

Miranda memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa, posisi keluarganya yang terpandang dan kemampuan manipulasinya yang membuatnya menjadi pemimpin 3M. Sedangkan aku, kata Miranda akulah otak dari geng ini karena menurutnya aku paling cerdas. Dan Marcy..well, Marcy menurut Miranda adalah anggota tambahan karena fisiknya yang besar dan kekar. Ia merupakan adik kandung Marcus Flint, mantan kapten Quidditch Slytherin yang sudah lulus dari Hogwarts. Marcy seperti Marcus versi perempuan. Keuntungan memiliki Marcy dalam kelompok kami adalah, ia menjadi bodyguard sekaligus menakut-nakuti anak-anak dari asrama lain sehingga kami selalu mendapat tempat duduk terbaik dimanapun.

"Marcy yang tonggos saja bisa mendapatkan Crabbe. Apalagi kamu yang seribu kali lipat lebih cantik," kata Miranda manis sambil menata rambutku

"Dan kamu tahu, tadi pagi Theo berkunjung ke Malfoy's manor. Wajahnya sedih. Pasti beban yang berat kan..ayahnya, Mr. Notts masih di Azkaban bersama ayahku..dan sekarang aku baru tahu kamu menolaknya tadi malam,"

"Kamu tahu kan, kita punya reputasi yang harus dijaga. Kita 3M, geng paling populer di Hogwarts. Cemen sekali kan ada anggotanya yang masih...perawan!" Cekikik Miranda.

Aku merasa lemas. Tekanan dari Theodore, beban misteri kematian ibuku dan sekarang tekanan dari Miranda.

Haruskah aku melakukannya hanya supaya semua orang disekelilingku diam?

 **please love or pm me for reviews dan saran kritik of this story .thanks_**


End file.
